


【羿往情深】盛夏限定 ~SUMMER LOVE~

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 5A2O长隆戏水🚲 一发完这是一个不存在工作人员也能自己玩的神奇水上乐园本文打下每个”哥哥“的时候我脑子里都在尖叫”姐姐“ dbq





	【羿往情深】盛夏限定 ~SUMMER LOVE~

盛夏限定 ~SUMMER LOVE~

-  
四十度的高温随着夕阳落下  
空中气雾吸满了热量  
分子间反复碰撞  
在扭曲的空气里释放  
微粒迫不及待的粘到一切低温的表面上  
化成液滴  
衬得胸膛莹莹发亮

“咕嘟”  
喉结上下浮动  
眼神左右飘摇  
小熊软糖张着嘴  
头发耷拉在额头上  
虽然他看不见  
但也觉得自己可能看起来像个傻子

长隆的高温让他脑子越发迷糊  
小熊软糖已经要化成一滩糖水了  
哥哥胸前的水珠看着清凉可口  
好想舔一口  
他不自觉的跟在哥哥身后  
哥哥走到哪儿  
他就跟到哪儿

诶哥哥怎么忽然停下了  
他还没反应过来  
哥哥水润的眼睛就撞进了他心口  
“热傻了？”  
牙齿亮晶晶的  
像一颗颗薄荷糖

说出来你可能不信  
是哥哥先动的手  
小熊软糖受不了了！

小熊软糖伸出舌头  
冲着薄荷糖就舔了一口  
诶？  
巧克力味的  
真甜  
小熊软糖幸福的砸吧着嘴

李振宁一脸嫌弃的推开嘉羿  
警惕的左右观望  
确认没人注意到他们的动作  
才拍了拍嘉羿的脸  
“把你的薄荷味收收 呛死我了”

“哦 薄荷味的是我啊 嘿嘿 我就说森森怎么变味了”  
嘉羿垂着脑袋埋在李振宁颈窝  
轻轻地嗅了嗅  
“森森 你的巧克力味比以前甜了呢”  
“哈？你说什么啊？我看你是鼻子也热坏了吧”

“像是和了蜂蜜还是牛奶…”

感到枕着的肌肉一阵僵硬  
嘉羿恨恨的磨了磨后槽牙

“怎么可能！嘉羿你是不是中暑了啊！”  
李振宁夸张的大声叫到  
引来了附近的管栎和姚明明  
“嘉羿你怎么样了？”  
“嘉羿你要不要喝点水？”  
“嘉羿你要不要赶紧回酒店休息？”  
“嘉羿…”“我想玩水”  
嘉羿头埋在哥哥肩窝 闷闷的说  
“好好好，闭园之后我们陪你玩水好不好？”  
“对！想玩多久玩多久！我们现在就去跟工作人员说”

“我有点累了…那嘉羿你跟他们玩得…嗷！你干嘛？”  
李振宁刚想趁机溜走  
就感到肩上一疼  
被嘉羿狠狠地咬了一口  
滚烫的鼻息洒在敏感的后颈边缘  
“森森也一起来玩嘛”  
小块的皮肤被叼起  
在齿间摩挲  
大有你不答应我就当场标记你的意思

于是闭园后的水上项目就变成了有一人不情不愿的四人行

虽说开始不情不愿  
热爱游戏的李振宁还是很快投入了进去  
玩的不亦乐乎  
每个项目都冲在最前面

水上项目湿身是免不了的  
才玩了几个项目白T恤就已经湿透了  
每个人都把袖子撸到肩头  
盘腿坐上了圆形浮艇

嘉羿看着坐在对面的李振宁  
蜜色的皮肤  
宽阔的肩膀  
肌肉线条流畅的上臂  
一点也不像个Omega的样子

他的视线继续下移着  
然后就移不开了  
他看见李振宁上衣紧紧地黏在身上  
等同没穿  
胸前的两点若隐若现

李振宁抬手捋了捋头发  
露出额尖的小痣  
笑着向对面溜出一瞥  
腿向前伸了伸  
碰了一下就迅速收回  
像是不小心  
就再没往嘉羿的方向抬过眼

嘉羿心里像有根羽毛在不停瘙痒  
上上下下的不知道哥哥是什么意思  
扒着粉色游泳圈漂流的时候  
哥哥又漂在他旁边对着他笑  
栗色发丝乖巧柔软的翘着  
他终于忍不住凑上去要求一起自拍留念  
自拍是没怎么走心的糊了  
但哥哥还他设备的时候  
在他手心轻轻勾了一下

稳了！  
小熊软糖给自己比了个耶

-  
“爬得太累啦，我休息一会再接着玩”  
李振宁拖着长音  
“我也累了，我也要休息！”  
嘉羿举手也要求留下  
“让你们平时不多锻炼吧？那我们就多玩一轮了哈哈哈”  
姚明明得意的笑着  
拉着管栎先后坐着泳圈就滑了下去  
“啊啊啊啊”的叫声迅速远离

只剩他们两人了

嘉羿坐在地上抬头望着

哥哥坐在高高的栏杆上  
两条腿一晃一晃的  
弯着眼睛冲他笑  
哥哥从来都是不怕的  
最是不怕高的  
可是他害怕  
害怕哥哥一松手就会从高高的架子上坠落  
他来不及抓住可怎么办

嘉羿起身走到李振宁面前  
把李振宁的双腿盘在自己腰间  
他伸出双臂  
穿过小臂与腰线的交界  
在第五腰椎交汇  
紧紧地环住

李振宁的白衣早已被水染成透明  
紧紧地黏着前胸 沟壑毕现  
又在爬楼的过程中微微风干  
挂在背后悬空的风中飘散

他抓不住  
若即若离

隔着湿透的衣料  
他低头吻上胸骨左缘的第四间隙  
小心翼翼  
又虔诚地

右心室的收缩  
穿过胸肌  
在嘉羿唇间鼓动

薄荷的辛辣在半空中炸开  
冲破嗅丝 嗅球  
唤醒埋藏在皮层深处的种子  
血液汇集在颈后  
甜蜜与苦涩流入夏夜

\- 🚲-

隔着衣物的舔吻分外粘腻  
被薄荷气势汹汹的包裹  
后穴难耐的收缩  
李振宁扣紧手下的栏杆  
骨节凸起  
发尖悬在半空  
枕骨到臀尖弯成满弦的木弓

眼前 繁星点点  
身后 万丈深渊  
自己的手和腰间的手  
是唯二的支点  
摇摇晃晃  
挂在危险的边缘

他一直都喜欢这样的感觉

他宽松的短裤支着帐篷  
磨蹭着嘉羿的腹肌  
他的双腿夹紧他结实的腰侧  
上下磨蹭  
Alpha的巨物抵在他的会阴  
蓄势待发

今天的嘉羿倒好像格外有耐心  
叼着左侧的乳首轻轻重重的磋磨  
浑然忘了还有什么其他地方  
右侧从没感到那么寂寞过  
李振宁松开抓着栏杆的右手  
从脑后拽着嘉羿的头发向右  
”嘉羿…“  
小小的撒了个娇

结果还是没能得偿所愿  
年下的Alpha误会了他的意思  
手从腰窝爬上后颈  
揉着腺体让他低下头  
毫不客气的咬上他的下唇  
用力的吮吸  
酥麻从嘴唇传到神经核  
化作无法出口的呻吟  
呜呜的

等下唇从酥麻变成麻木  
舌头又溜了进来  
缠着他不放  
下身不安分的顶来顶去  
却又不肯进去

分泌的滑液已经浸透了短裤  
沿着大腿内侧流向膝头  
他左手一撑离开围栏  
双手双脚缠在嘉羿身上  
像白天看见的抱树考拉  
他扭了扭臀部  
把嘉羿的肿胀卡进臀缝  
后穴模仿着交合的动作与茎头暧昧摩挲

他躲开嘉羿的嘴唇  
气喘吁吁的伏在嘉羿耳边  
”你可要抓紧了  
他们快爬上来了“  
”我知道“

嘉羿拍了拍李振宁饱满的臀肉示意他把腿松开  
李振宁脚尖才触地还没站稳  
就被嘉羿翻过身压在栏杆上  
短裤被一把扯到膝下  
手指随意的搅动了一下  
粗硬的阴茎就挤进了Omega湿滑的内里  
期待已久的后穴终于被填满  
痉挛般的疯狂收缩着欢庆

李振宁差点就叫出声来  
幸好两只手指探进他的齿间  
夹住他的舌头  
挡住了他的呻吟

一时间  
竟有些安静了  
只有水声  
拍击声  
和脚步踏在钢制楼梯  
逐渐逼近的咚咚声

李振宁呜咽着抚上自己的右胸  
身后一波又一波的满足  
胯上火热的手掌  
更让他记起刚才的冷落  
他大力的揉搓着乳尖  
又扭着腰忍不住的向后迎合  
阴茎随着撞击的节律与粗糙的金属表面摩擦着  
透明的液滴自前端溢出  
后穴蜜液失禁般的流淌  
Alpha的坚挺却突然抽出  
徒留括约肌失落的收缩

“哥快到了吧？”  
嘉羿舔着李振宁肿胀的腺体  
不怀好意  
“可是你听，他们也快到了”  
脚步声已经很近了  
“我们先把项目玩了再继续好不好”  
李振宁手还停在胸前  
眼眶泛着情潮  
泪水被空虚逼迫得一颗颗滑落  
恳求的摇头

嘉羿忍着胯下的肿胀提起两人的短裤  
半揽半抱着把李振宁拉到滑道旁边  
自己叉着腿先坐到大型泳圈中央  
又把李振宁抱坐在自己腿间  
坚挺顶着他的腰窝  
松开了固定的绳索

他们随着激荡的水流旋转下滑  
他把哥哥紧紧地拥在怀里  
环转的水道大半被遮掩  
转弯处偶尔露出的星空分外浪漫  
像只属于两人的夏夜

哪怕只有几十秒钟的时间

“哗”  
刹车的水花扑面而来  
浇湿了刚刚干燥的上衣  
却浇不灭火热的渴望

被挑起情欲的Omega浑身发软  
全靠着嘉羿的双臂才没滑进水里  
嘉羿抱着他翻下水  
游泳圈随着水流漂向远方

-  
“诶 李振宁和嘉羿人呢？怎么不见了？”  
“可能跑去玩儿什么别的项目了吧…不管他们”  
“刚才也不知道谁偷吃巧克力 我闻着都有点饿了”  
“走，咱们吃夜宵去…”

水道背后的阴影里  
两个身影纠缠着  
喘息声  
动作激起的隐秘水声  
通通被水道的冲击遮掩

他的左手被他的左手按在微凉的支架上  
同款黑色手链上的银饰互相挤压  
他的右手死死扒住身后的立柱  
白衣浮在水面上随着波纹漂荡  
挡着水下的紧紧交缠

李振宁的后穴一张一合  
一时被火热的肉棒填充  
一时又是冰凉的池水涌入  
冰与火交替  
他双腿无意识的越夹越紧

嘉羿觉得自己的腰都快被李振宁夹断了  
他放缓了力度  
带着水流温和的进出  
右手握着李振宁的阴茎上下着安抚

他看着李振宁渐渐放松下来  
面色泛起粉红  
支离破碎的呻吟又被拼凑完整  
磁性的嗓音婉转着哼哼

他温柔又坚定的推进退出  
感受着来自哥哥内里热情的挽留  
他把哥哥的左手牵到两人之间  
盯着哥哥的朦胧的泪眼  
在手腕 轻轻地 烙下一吻

他的阴茎似乎触及到了什么  
怀里的Omega突然抖了一下  
嘉羿有些难以置信  
向同一个位置又顶了一下  
”嗯~“  
哥哥嗔怪的撇了他一眼

嘉羿定住了  
糖果屋的大门向他敞开了  
他沿着铺满巧克力碎石的小径  
终于寻到了他一直向往却未曾到达的密地

”森森 森森 森森“  
他抱住李振宁  
开心的在他耳边重复着他的名字  
”嘉羿 你好烦“  
李振宁有气无力的推着他的脸  
”晚上没吃饱饭么？“  
李振宁自己扭了扭胯

嘉羿也不反驳  
继续开心的叫着森森  
又同时握住李振宁的腰猛地下压  
肿胀的头部冲进狭窄的小口  
紧得他发疼

李振宁也不轻松  
鼻腔挤出一声轻哼  
下唇被咬的苍白  
收紧的手指在嘉羿背上划出深红的血痕

嘉羿等了等  
感觉入口处松了一些  
才开始浅浅的抽送  
水的帮助让他出入的越发顺利  
他握住他的窄胯  
渐渐加大了摆动的幅度  
每个冲撞都到达了前所未有的深度

电流从敏感的密地不停上传  
李振宁双臂松松的挂在嘉羿肩头  
腿也没了力气  
一条腿被嘉羿折叠在身前  
另一条腿漂浮在水中晃荡

他头靠在立柱上  
双眼迷离的望着身前的Alpha  
平日阳光的青年双眼发红  
收不住的爱与依赖像薄荷一样满溢而出

他不知道自己是不是受了影响  
尾椎的酥麻像是传到了心里  
激烈的跳动着却微微酸涩  
他的眼前发黑  
足尖紧绷  
身前的白浊喷射化入池水  
身后不规律的猛烈收缩  
热流也控制不住地涌出  
浇灌在体内肆意的阴茎上

他感到嘉羿停止了抽送  
前端的结卡在密地的入口越胀越大  
被撑大的甬道撕裂样的疼痛  
他咬住嘉羿的侧颈  
指甲深深的陷入嘉羿的后背

他们用尽全力的相拥  
水都无法从他们之间流过

终于到达极限的Alpha随着搏动把一股股热液射进窄小的空腔  
烫感 痛感 与快感交织  
Omega本能的欣喜让他近乎晕厥  
却仍在感到嘉羿靠近后颈的动作时  
轻轻地求了句  
”别…“

嘉羿留恋的在李振宁后颈舔舐  
巧克力的味道又变了  
从凝固的黑巧碎成了巧克力冰沙  
盛夏里满是诱人的甜蜜

他的犬齿跃跃欲试  
他的结还卡在哥哥里面不停地输送着种子  
他看着晕在怀里的哥哥  
终还是叹了口气  
移开了眼神

”我可能爱上你了啊….“

一声低语  
随着薄荷巧克力的气息  
消散在渐渐清凉的夜

-  
嘉羿躺在床上编辑着微博  
巧克力的甜香还在鼻间徘徊  
他知道  
明天早上哥哥又会变回若无其事的样子  
贴上抑制贴  
笑着向周围挥手饭洒

他勾选了双人合照  
尽管已经抖得脸都看不清  
\--Send  
哥哥会回么？

> Mint Chocolate Chip Frappuccino <  
属于我们的秘密菜单  
盛夏限定

【我却已等不及】  
【想要爱你】

-  
I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)

by Justin Timberlake

-END-


End file.
